Agrabah
Agrabah is a Fairy Tale Land realmhttps://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/407901692206673921 featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the spin-off series. Agrabah is based on the location of the same name from the Disney film, Aladdin. History Jafar survives by gaining an apprenticeship for a demanding and harsh blacksmith. He sees a sorcerer, Amara, pass through the marketplace as all in her presence cower in fear. In awe, he stares at her until she meets his gaze for several seconds. At nightfall, he shows up at her home pleading to learn the dark arts from her. She doesn't agree until he discloses his reason for needing dark magic, which is to get revenge against the Sultan for abandoning him. Satisfied with the answer, she agrees to his request. As Jafar grows into a man, Amara puts him to the test by poisoning wine that he gifted to a friend, Akil, for retrieving his sheep. Only after Akil ingests it does she tell Jafar and present him with the antidote, but heeds if he saves his friend, they won't have the liver they need for a spell. Jafar chooses magic and lets Akil perish to the poison, which Amara is pleased with. She doesn't withhold from her growing attraction to Jafar, and entrances him with a passionate kiss. The two become lovers as Amara tells him about her master plan to collect three genies. With her and Jafar's combined powers, they can use the genies to break the laws of magic and gain anything their hearts' desire. Throughout the years, they successfully procure two of the three genies. When Jafar discovers the third genie's location, his unwillingness to share power causes him to poison Amara. As she dies, he turns Amara into a serpent staff so her powers will be accessible to him at all times. Sometime after, Jafar storms into the throne room of the palace to confront the Sultan, who is stunned to see the person he believed was long dead. He threatens the Sultan's life just as Mirza happens to witness the exchange. Jafar challenges the prince to a duel, but Mirza, out of fear, begins running away only to be killed instantaneously by the sorcerer's magic. Even in the face of Mirza's cowardice, the Sultan openly mourns his death. Jafar angrily draws the contrast between Mirza, who can't even defend the Sultan, while he himself would have died for his sake. The Sultan refuses to ever give Jafar acknowledgement as a son, prompting the sorcerer to imprison him in his tower. Jafar tracks down the third genie, Cyrus, to a scarf vendor store owned by a man named Farzeen. He casually assesses the fortunate state of Farzeen's livelihood, such as the size of his home despite the low income, and a garden of fresh vegetables as well as possession of two camels. Finally, he calls the man out for having become so wealthy with the help of a genie, but Farzeen hastily denies such a thing and insists his family investment allows him to live so comfortably. The backroom tea kettle coming to a screeching boil interrupts on the conversation, and Farzeen excuses himself to go turn it off, but actually goes to take out the genie's bottle. Panicking, Farzeen states that the man with the serpent staff, which Cyrus always warned him about, is in the house. Cyrus attempts to console Farzeen with the promise of helping him, but he is too frightened. He wishes the genie away to a far-off land just as Jafar bursts in and attempts to grab Cyrus, who disappears into his bottle and vanishes. Jafar interrogates Farzeen, while choking him, about the genie's current whereabouts. When Farzeen admits he doesn't know, Jafar kills him. }} Locations For detailed location information, please see the Agrabah Locations category or the list of minor Agrabah locations. Countries Agrabah is filled with many countries, each ruled from their respective city. Known countries of Agrabah are: *Diplomat's Country *Emir's Country *Jasmine's Country (ruled by her father) *Unnamed Country (northern neighbor of the Sultan and the Diplomat's countries) *The Sultan's Country (formerly ruled by the Sultan, dethroned by Jafar) Inhabitants *Agrabahn Vipers *Aladdin *Akil † *Amara † (formerly) *Bartender *Blacksmith *Burly Man *Cyrus (formerly) *Diplomat *Emir † *Farzeen Shahmed † *Genie of Agrabah (formerly) *Gerard † *Healer *Jafar (formerly) *Jasmine (formerly) *Mirza † *Oracle † (formerly) *Palace Guard *Rafi *Red Bird (formerly) *Sultan † *Sultan *Taj *Thug 1 *Thug 2 *Ulima † Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Similar to the Enchanted Forest, Agrabah is a realm with multiple cities.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/789261977466003456 Each city is ruled by a different leader. **Agrabah is divided into provinces. *According to Eric, Agrabah is across the desert from his kingdom in the Enchanted Forest. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations